No Entry : Behind Closed doors
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: 1. After seeing Haruka what seemed like kissing with some girl Michiru realizes how much she really loves Haruka. She does the only thing she can think of, Lock herself up in her room. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

I am starting a 'No Entry' series. With that I'll be writing as many oneshots as possible based around 'No Entry'. This one is number one on the list. Also each oneshot won't be too long. The plan is that no story is longer than 2500 words. I hope you'll like it.

**No Entry : Behind closed doors**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

What could possibly go wrong? Michiru shook her head, laughing bitterly at the memory. _That _was exactly what was wrong. She had misjudged the whole situation. Instead of waiting for Haruka to confess Michiru should've told the blonde about her _own _damn feelings a long time ago. Where was Haruka right now, was she with _her _or could she be looking for Michiru right now?

Suddenly Michiru snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing someone knock on her bedroom door. ''Michi are you in there?!'' Haruka's voice came causing the aqua haired girl to close her eyes again, blinking away her tears. What was she going to do now? She surely didn't want Haruka to know she had been crying ever since she had seen the blonde with _her. _

''Michi?!'' Haruka's voice sounded again, louder this time. Haruka almost sounded...concerned. ''Could you open the door for a moment, I need to talk to you about something.''

''It's locked.'' Michiru stated, loud enough for the other to hear it from the other side of the door. Haruka immidiately recognized the tone in Michiru's voice. Either her roommate had been crying or still was.

''Michi, open up. What's wrong? Have you been crying?'' Michiru cursed Haruka for knowing her so well. She had wanted to hide it.

''I am fine.'' The aqua haired girl lied, hoping Haruka would just buy her lie and leave her alone.

''For goodness sake love, open up the door! How else can I help you if I don't even know what's wrong?'' The blonde was shocked by her own words. She hadn't wanted Michiru to know. She didn't want her to know how she felt, Michiru would surely hate her now.

''Love,'' Michiru whispered before yelling again, getting angrier with the blonde and the mixed up signs she had been sending. ''You're a liar Haruka! Either that or I am...'' She stopped. She simply didn't want to go on anymore, not as if she could. the lump in her throat made it impossible for her to keep on talking without breaking down into tears again.

Haruka kept quiet for a moment or two, waiting for the aqua haired girl to go on. Nothing came.''Or you are what, Michi?'' She questioned. She hated to talk to a closed door but if Michiru wasn't going to let her in so be it. ''If you're angry about the 'love' part... It was an accident...''

''Exactly!'' Michiru raged, falling back on her bed as she put her head under the pillow, blocking out Haruka's voice on the back ground. Fresh tears started to fall again as the memory of earlier this morning entered her mind again.

_**(- Flashback -)**_

The sun was shining bright today. Michiru was sitting with her back against a tree, staring at her blonde roommate who was walking into the direction of the school building. She was probably planning on getting her lunch before joining Michiru under the tree. A smile appeared on the girl's lips upon seeing Haruka. If only the blonde knew how madly she was in love with her. Haruka ofcourse couldn't know that yet, Michiru still waited for the other to make the first move.

Her smile disappeared when suddenly a brunette walked up to Haruka, suddenly locking Haruka's hand in hers. Michiru at first had thought the brunette was just a fan but much to her dismay Haruka didn't seem to find the other's touch. Instead of that it seemed like Haruka was holding the other girl's hand as well, putting that oh-so-famous and charming smile on her lips. Who wouldn't melt upon seeing that?

Michiru tried her best to ignore the jealous feeling she was feeling but ofcourse that was in vain. She couldn't even get her eyes off the scence in front of her. The brunette was now talking to Haruka, it seemed like they were having fun because a few seconds after the brunette had started talking both had broke down into fits of laughter. _'I hate her.'_

She was ofcourse refering to the brunette although at this moment she wasn't too fond of Haruka either._'You and your stupid flirting all the time.' _She thought, clenching her fists as she dropped the book she was reading to her side. _'It's always your damn fault, why can't you love me, why can't you only have eyes for me?' _Many times Michiru had gotten the impression Haruka only cared about her as a friend but there had been other moments too. Moments in which Haruka acted like Michiru was the only girl in this wide and big world.

Again she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw how the brunette brought her face closer to Haruka's. Surprised, hurt and pained by this scence Michiru closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. No, she surely wasn't to cry in front of them. When she opened her eyes again Haruka and the brunette weren't standing in front of her anymore. They were gone now, as if they had never been there. To Michiru that wasn't the exact thing she was feeling, to her the picture of Haruka kissing another girl was carved in her heart.

Quickly she stood up. She didn't even want to know where Haruka and that girl had gone to, all she wanted to do right now was run away. Run back home and never get out of her room again. Atleast, that was the plan. As she collected her book and bag from the ground she started to walk away. Haruka just just walked out of the school building, holding her own school bag and calling Michiru's name.

The aqua haired girl ignored the woman behind her. She just hoped Haruka wouldn't run after her, the blonde was much quicker than her. She could catch up with Michiru at a 500 metre distance.

_'Damn you!'_

_**(-End Flashback- )**_

''Michiru, are you still there?!'' Haruka now yelled. She had been standing in front of this damn door for half an hour now and until now Michiru had completely ignored her. ''Listen if you're not going to tell what's bothering you then atleast open this door, you know I hate talking to you like this.''

''Why don't you go away!'' Michiru replied, yelling.

''Now I am sure, you're crying. Open this door Michiru. I am sorry!'' Haruka stated. She didn't exactly know why she was apologizing but she simply assumed Michiru was angry with her for some sort of unknown reason.

''I am not opening this door! Can't you see the 'no entry' sign?!''

Haruka looked down at the floor. During her endless knocking on the front door Haruka had accidentally knocked off the sign Michiru had hung up.''So?'' She questioned, looking up again. ''Who cares what a damn sign days? Please open the door Michiru.''

Michiru finally sat up again, wiping away her tears. She had to give Haruka some credit. The blonde tomboy had been standing in front of that door, knocking and trying to get Michiru to open the door for over half an hour now. ''Why?''

The tomboy blinked a few times before she stopped with knocking on the door. With that she turned around, facing the door with her back before sitting down, her back still leaning against the closed door.''Because I care about you.'' Haruka said, completely misunderstanding Michiru's question. It wasn't like it had been the truth anymore. She didn't just care about Michiru, she _loved _Michiru.

''That's not what I meant.'' Michiru replied, trying hard to hide the pain she was feeling right now. The tone in her voice betrayed her ofcourse.''I meant WHY?!'' She paused for a moment. Haruka had to know, it wasn't planned but if she didn't tell the blonde now she would probably never be able to say it again.''Why do you have to be such a flirt? Why can't you just love me and only me? Why won't you just shut your stupid mouth and kiss me. Why can't you be clear about your feeling and WHY, why in god's name did you have to make me believe you returned my feelings?!''

Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing this. Surely she had wished for Michiru to tell her she loved her too but, this wasn't exactly how she had planned it. If Michiru would just open this damn down Haruka would be able to live up to Michiru's pleads. She could shut her stupid mouth for once and kiss Michiru. ''Open the door.'' Haruka's voice was nothing but a whisper but somehow Michiru managed to hear her.

''Why? So you can laugh at me?''

The blonde smiled.''I would never laugh at you. Please... open the door.'' Haruka surely wasn't used to this. Never before did she ever have to beg a girl to open a door so much. Haruka was used to her fans to just open the door for her, welcoming her. Michiru was different, around Michiru Haruka never knew what to do exactly. SHe could never express her feeling well, whenever she was around the smaller girl she would feel so nervous, everytime she was about to break all the barriers around her heart to tell the aqua haired girl about her feelings she would just end up saying something else.

''Why?'' Michiru repeated. She had to know what was left for Haruka to do to make things worse.

''Because you're making a fool out of yourself.'' The blonde replied, standing up with a smirk on her lips. Michiru blushed upon hearing this. So that was it? Haruka thought she was being foolish? Foolish, after she had just cried her heart out, confessed everything?

Haruka went on.''Since you won't open this cursed door I guess I'll just have to do it like this. You really know how to ruin the romance in a confession.'' Michiru just stayed quiet. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''I love you too, you idiot.'' Haruka finally said. She ofcourse didn't mean the 'idiot'part but to her it seemed to fit. ''I was so scared that you didn't return my feelings that I kept mine a secret from you.''

''My flirting didn't seem to affect you at all so I just went on believing you didn't love me in return. I thought I was just a friend to you..'' Haruka puased to turn around again. Much to her surprise the door was no longer closed. It was open now and Michiru was standing in the door opening.

''Do you mean that?''

Haruka nodded.'' Every word of it, except for that idiot part ofcourse and...''

''Ruka, didn't you hear what I just said?''

Haruka blinked a few times.''I listened, why?''

''Because you're still talking.'' Michiru replied as a smirk appeared on the blonde's lips.

''And the darker side of Michiru Kaioh shows.'' Haruka joked before obeying. Slowly she bend down, cupping her new found love's face as their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss. Michiru smiled into the kiss. After all, Haruka had listened to what her no entry sign said. 'We're still in the hallway.' She thought before closing her eyes again and put her arms around Haruka's neck.

She was going to have so much fun giving Haruka the 'no entry' punishment when it come down to Haruka's favourite activity. Sex.

**The End**

Ah yep, that's Haruka's punishment for being so unclear. About that Brunette, nothing happened between her and Haruka. She was just a very close friend to Haruka. Them bending down into the so called 'kiss position' wasn't meant to be a kiss at all. The unnamed brunette was just whispering something in Haruka's ear. I thought I should clear that up first. I hope that the second story of the No Entry series will be up soon.


End file.
